


Lost in the Woods

by soft_but_gremlin



Series: Whumptober 2020 [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Force Healing (Star Wars), Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_but_gremlin/pseuds/soft_but_gremlin
Summary: They're lost and Obi-Wan is injured. Their only hope is that the Seps are as lost as they are.(Whumptober day 20: lost/field medicine)
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Whumptober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946629
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	Lost in the Woods

“I think it’s this way.”

“Give it up, General, we’re lost,” Cody said, tugging Obi-Wan down to sit on a rock. “Let that ankle rest for a bit.”

“I’m fine, Cody,” Obi-Wan said, though he  _ did _ sit down.

“Mm-hm,” Cody said. “Let me get a look at that gash again.”

Obi-Wan scowled but gently pulled aside his tunics. There was nothing keeping them together besides his hands, anyway; the knife had managed to cut through all of his layers  _ and  _ his flesh. Cody had managed to get the lightsaber, but the undertunic belt and the obi were lost for good. It was a pity; Cody knew that Obi-Wan always kept a spare tube of bacta on his obi and it would have come in handy. All they’d been able to do was make makeshift bandages from Obi-Wan’s tabards and hope that they could get to medical help soon.

Obi-Wan hissed as Cody hit a tender spot.

“Sorry.”

Cody finished making sure the wound hadn’t bled through or gotten worse. Obi-Wan leaned his head on his shoulder.

“If worse comes to worst, Cody, I can put myself into a healing trance,” Obi-Wan mumbled. “But to do that would put quite an unfair burden on you. I won’t do it unless absolutely necessary.”

“Sir, permission to speak candidly?”

“Granted.”

“Not to sound like Suture, but you are the  _ worst  _ at taking care of yourself.”

“Fair enough.”

“Can I ask a favor from you, sir?”

“Anything, Cody.”

One day, Obi-Wan would learn to regret such open offers. Until then, Cody would take full advantage of them to take care of his Jedi.

“If I tell you that now is the time to go into a trance, please do it without an argument.”

And yep, there was the regret. Still, Obi-Wan wouldn’t back out of a promise, not from one of his troopers.

“Of course, Cody,” he said. “But if you run into any trouble, please tell me “wake up, Obi-Wan” to get me out of it. I won’t have you facing danger alone.”

Cody nodded. Acceptable compromise.

“I hope the Separatist forces are at least as lost as we are,” Obi-Wan mumbled. He sounded like he was halfway to passing out.

Cody huffed a laugh. “It would be awfully unfair if they weren’t.”

Obi-Wan hummed an agreement.

After a short rest, they stumbled on, not looking for the way back this time, but rather for shelter. Night was fast approaching, and neither of them had any idea if this planet had notable nocturnal predators.

The best they found was a depress in a large rock that was so shallow it could barely be called a cave, but Obi-Wan was breathing hard and looking like death warmed over, so Cody decided it would do. Still, it provided a small amount of cover, and when Cody dragged over some pieces of brush, no one could tell that there were two humans hidden in the hollow. Well, no one looking with purely visibles, anyway.

Obi-Wan had spread out his cloak on the ground while Cody had set up the cover. He was carefully only taking half of it, to leave room for Cody.

“I want you to trance yourself for the night,” Cody said, scooting onto the cloak with him. “I’ll wake you up if necessary, but we have no idea what the morning will be like, and it’ll be better if you get some rest and healing before we have to face it.”

Obi-Wan looked like he wanted to argue, but he instead curled up to Cody’s plastoid. “Fine,” he said. “But remember, if you need me—“

“‘Wake up, Obi-Wan’?”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan breathed. “Don’t do anything reckless without me.”

“I would never.”

“That’s a pile of banthashit if I ever heard it.”

Cody chuckled softly. “Rest, General. I’ll wake you in the morning.”


End file.
